


Who's Sick?

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: Yifan pulled down Junmyeon's wrist and kissed him to shut him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written on 140714

 

Yifan slipped on his trousers after he took his bath. He didn't wear a shirt even though it was kind of cold because he didn't even have the energy to do so. He was feeling dizzy because of his headache. So he flopped on the couch face-first. Everything hurts. His head. His arms. His legs. His eyes. Everything on his body really hurts. He had just called Junmyeon and told him he was having a fever. Yifan couldn't wait for him to come over.

 

He almost dozed off not until he heard the doorbell. Yifan got up wobbly on his feet. He placed his hand against the wall immediately to support him to walk towards the door. Okay, he didn't expect him to be sick as hell like this. The door opened and there stood a worried Junmyeon in front of him. Junmyeon was in a long gray-colored coat _,_  a black turtleneck inside, black jeans and a pair of sneakers to complete his flawless look.

 

And oh a plastic bag full of medicines. Yifan couldn't stop the headache coming from his head and fell but luckily, Junmyeon caught him by his forearms. ''So-Sorry,'' Yifan stammered. ''Oh my God, Yifan. You're burning!'' Junmyeon freaked out. ''Come inside first.'' Junmyeon noticed that the latter couldn't walk properly so he went beside him. He kept his left hand on Yifan's chest and his other one around his waist supporting him.

 

Junmyeon was worried because he could feel Yifan's body was burning hot from his high fever but he couldn't help to blush a little because his boyfriend greeted him half-nude at the door. The sick male sat on the couch silently while Junmyeon took off his gray coat and covered the latter with it. After he adjusted it, he stood in front of the taller male, ''Why didn't you tell me it was this serious, Yifan?'' The said male sighed. ''I'm okay, really.''

 

''Are you kidding me? I think your body temperature is over thirty-eight degrees. Your body is burning hot and we should either go to the clinic or even to the hospital to see a doctor. Who knows you might be having some serious issues and you—''

 

Yifan pulled down Junmyeon's left wrist and kissed him to shut him up. A tint of pink was seen on the shorter male’s cheeks after Yifan pulled away. ''I'm okay as long you're here with me.'' Junmyeon flushed a darker pink, ''But you—'' ''Be my doctor.'' Junmyeon was taken aback. ''Wh-What?'' He stuttered. ''Or be my nurse?'' Yifan chuckled as he saw Junmyeon's cheeks has gone red now.

 

He was actually in pain in the inside but he didn’t want Junmyeon to get too worried about him. Yifan didn’t want to go to see the doctor because they would ask him to stay in the hospital and he would be treated by some unknown nurses. He was admitted in the hospital once and the nurses there flirted with him and he didn’t want that to happen again. Ever _._ He would be happy if Junmyeon was his nurse.

 

Kim Junmyeon.

 

His personal nurse…

 

Junmyeon…

 

Wearing a female nurse uniform…

 

With a short skirt...

 

With a nurse cap on his head…

 

Just like in the anime…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _ ** **Shit,****_ Yifan felt his pants was suddenly uncomfortably tight. ''I-I'm going to make you some food.'' Yifan grabbed both of his boyfriend’s hands, ''No, stay with me pleaseeeee _.._.'' He whined without any shame. ''I guess you haven't eaten before I came,'' Junmyeon gave him a stern look. ''How do you know me so well?'' Yifan grinned weakly. ''Yifan, I'm your—'' ''Wife, yes I know.'' Junmyeon’s cheeks went pink again, ''I-Idiot. Just sit there and wait.''

 

Yifan forced a smile as he saw the shorter male went to the kitchen. He then brought his knees to his chest and smelled Junmyeon's sweet scent on his coat. He fought his damn headache by remembering happy moments of him and Junmyeon. Yifan laid down on the couch, panting. He was having trouble breathing and tried to calm his breathing down before his boyfriend came back here.

 

Junmyeon was shocked and worried at the same time when he saw Yifan having a high fever like this for the first time.  _ ** **What in the world did he do until he was this sick?****_ He questioned himself while taking a spoonful of his self-made porridge and tasted it if it was alright. Not too hot, not too cold.  ** ** _Perfect._****  He walked to the living room and saw Yifan's chest heaved up and down heavily.

 

He quickly placed the tray on the table and brought his hand to feel the latter’s neck and his forehead. ''Yifan, your fever is getting worse,'' He fussed out of worry. ''You took your time too long, that's why,'' The sick male sent him a weak smile. ''Yifan... Can you sit straight a bit? At least eat something first,'' Junmyeon placed a cushion between Yifan's back and the couch's armrest.

 

He then took the bowl which was on the tray from the table and sat on the remaining space on the couch. Yifan wrapped one of his arms weakly around Junmyeon's waist, wanting the smaller male to sit closer. Junmyeon took a spoonful of the porridge, blew it slowly and placed it in front of Yifan's lips, ''Say ah~'' Yifan's face went pink as he remembered his thoughts about Junmyeon being his personal nurse.

 

Junmyeon even treats him like one.  ** ** _I shouldn’t have never even thought about it in the first place,_****  Yifan snapped from his thoughts and opened his mouth, swallowing the food. ''How is it?'' Junmyeon asked, face full of anticipation. ''It's good. Just like you.'' Junmyeon blushed and hit his arm softly. Yifan wanted to smile but he coughed instead. The younger male patted his back worriedly.

 

After Yifan took his medicine, Junmyeon sat on the couch with Yifan laying down on both of his thighs with his head on the cushion, against the armrest. Yifan's left hand was holding onto Junmyeon's right one. Junmyeon was worried because Yifan was having trouble breathing again. He could feel the heat coming out from Yifan's body and brushed his hair with concern. Yifan smiled even though his condition was getting worse, ''Junmyeon  _ ** ***pants*****_  I think you can go home now.''

 

''I don't want to.''

 

''Junmyeon, pleas—''

 

''No.''

 

''I don't want you to get sick—''

 

''I don't care. I want to take care of youuu _.._.''

 

Junmyeon leaned down to hug the latter's upper body and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck. Yifan couldn't help but to smile and lets his worried boyfriend hug him. Not that he hated it anyway. ''You're stubborn as always.'' Junmyeon sniffled slightly, ''Be-Because I love you, that's why,'' He looked at Yifan worriedly as he brushed the bangs off his forehead gently. 

 

Yifan weakly cupped his pale cheek and gazed deeply into his eyes. Junmyeon held his hand and nuzzled into his large palm like a kitten. He leaned down as he felt Yifan bought his face closer to him and kissed him softly on his lips. Junmyeon's lips felt so cold on his. Junmyeon moved his lips as he deepened the kiss. Yifan's hand went up to his nape and pulled him down closer, loving the younger male's plump lips on his.

 

Junmyeon pulled away after a while and ran a hand through Yifan's hair and kissed his forehead. Oh how Yifan wanted to stop the time and enjoy this moment forever with Junmyeon by his side. ''Can you do that again... ?'' Junmyeon didn't need to be asked twice. He pecked on Yifan's lips and he felt Yifan's breathing was steady, but the heat coming out from his body was still unchanged.

 

''My poor little dragon…''

 

Yifan felt sleepy as his boyfriend was caressing his hair while patting his stomach. Junmyeon was even humming a song in a soothing way which even made him to feel sleepier. Yifan glanced at the younger male’s flawless face for one last time and lets his eyes close no matter how much he wanted to stay awake. He would like to get sick every day if it's to be with Junmyeon like this.

 

///

 

Yifan woken up from his deep slumber. He felt his head was lighter than before but he still couldn't move that much. He immediately noticed that Junmyeon wasn't beside him. He then heard some noises in the kitchen and guessed that Junmyeon was cooking. He pretended to be asleep when Junmyeon had arrived to the living room a few minutes later. ''Yifan? Yifan~ Wake up~'' Yifan didn't stir a bit.

 

He heard nothing after that but he felt a pair of soft lips pressed on his cheek. ''Hey. You must be hungry. Let's eat?'' Junmyeon looked at him with his angelic smile. Yifan woke up immediately to hide the blush and saw the dish on the table.  ** ** _Egg sandwich_**** _._ After Junmyeon mentioned the word _'hungry',_ he did felt hungry. The smaller male sat beside him and took a slice and fed Yifan.

 

Yifan munched the sandwich in delight and looked at him, ''Hey, you should eat too.'' Junmyeon shook his head with a smile, ''It's okay. I made it for—'' Junmyeon didn't even manage to complete his sentence when Yifan shoved a slice into his mouth. He laughed when Junmyeon tried to eat the whole sandwich in one go. His face looked funny and cute at the same time.

 

Junmyeon pouted after he finished it as he saw his boyfriend laughing at him. Yifan ruffled the latter's hair and smiled at him. After they ate, they cuddled on the couch. ''Junmyeeeooonnn _..._ '' Yifan snuggled into his neck deeply. ''Wanna go to bed?'' Junmyeon patted on his back in worry. ''Yeah...'' Yifan mumbled. ''Can you walk?'' Junmyeon asked, checking Yifan’s forehead and his neck again.

 

''I… I don't think so.''

 

He got up and held his hand out to Yifan. Yifan held his hand and stood up and circled his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon wrapped own his arm around Yifan's waist and his left hand resting on Yifan's chest. They slowly went upstairs to his bedroom. Yifan climbed onto the bed while Junmyeon went to the bathroom. He took a plastic basin and filled it with water.

 

He came back with a towel and placed it on the bedside table. Junmyeon dipped the towel into the water and squeezed out the water before placing it on Yifan's forehead. ''You don't have to do this, Junmyeon…'' Junmyeon silenced him with quick peck on his lips. ''It will cool down your fever,'' Junmyeon smiled and Yifan didn't say anything. He felt guilty for creating trouble to his boyfriend.

 

''Can you stay with me today?''

 

Yifan asked as the younger male dipped the towel for the fourth time. ''But I didn't bring extra clothes with me...'' Junmyeon answered sadly. ''You can use mine,'' Yifan smiled. ''Okay,'' Junmyeon then opened Yifan's wardrobe and immediately saw a blue long-sleeved sweater which was pretty big for him but took it with him anyway. He changed into his shirt right away, not that knowing the elder male was watching him.

 

He even took off his jeans and he looked like he didn't wear anything beneath the shirt.  ** ** _Damn him and his perfect body._****  Yifan thanked the Gods he was sick right now or else... Junmyeon then took the towel from Yifan's forehead but Yifan had surprisingly grabbed onto his right wrist and pulled him down, ''Hey!—'' The towel dropped on the floor. Junmyeon fell on top of him and Yifan kissed him on his lips without warning.

 

''Come and sleep with me?''

 

''But—''

 

''No buts. You have a strong immune system than mine, right?"

 

"..."

 

"Pleaseee _ _.__ _.._?''

 

Yifan knew that his boyfriend couldn't say no by now. ''Fine,'' Junmyeon couldn't say no either. He climbed onto the mattress and scooted closer to the latter. He pulled up the covers above their neck and he rested his chin on top of Yifan's head. Junmyeon hummed a song and patted lightly on the sick male’s back. Yifan held his little boyfriend closer to him if that was possible and snuggled into his neck, finally having him in his arms.

 

''Mmmmineeee _..._ ''

 

Junmyeon chuckled when he heard Yifan mumbled in his sleep. The latter would fall asleep really fast when he was beside or around him. Junmyeon kissed on the taller male’s forehead and caressed his hair with tender. He felt guilty thinking about this but he would like Yifan to get sick like this so that he could take care of him. Junmyeon looked at his boyfriend's handsome face and finally closed his eyes,  _ ** **Get well soon, Yifan.****_

 


End file.
